


Crazy 4 U

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, beerus is a lovable grump, beerusxwhis, biruwhisweek1, dabbled into insecure whis, fight/ makeup, light vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Whis learns something interesting while visiting Earth one day.Written for biruwhisweek1 - Day  1 - Prompt Valentine's Day & Chocolate
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Crazy 4 U

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Stardust_Steel for betaing all my biruwhis week stuff for me! I appreciate you :3

Whis was chatting with Bulma on the balcony when Vegeta returned home. He watched with mild interest as they berated each other. 

It was a common occurrence around those two, but today something was off. Bulma seemed a little more mad than usual and Vegeta seemed a little less defensive. Almost like he truly knew he had done something wrong - which was a rare thing to see between this couple. 

Bulma came and sat back down, looking flustered. Whis turned to watch Vegeta walk away and noted the slight slump to his usually perfect posture and the slow pace at which he stalked off.

“Trouble in paradise?” Whis asked, trying to hide his smirk by taking a sip from his cup. Ooh, this tea was delicious.

“Oh no, nothing like that. Vegeta just promised he’d come home from training yesterday.”

“That seems pretty normal to me.” Whis raised an eyebrow at her.

“Today’s a holiday. One I expect Vegeta to get over himself enough to actually celebrate.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound like Vegeta.” Whis studied his nails.

“Oh he doesn’t mind this kind of holiday.” Bulma said slyly.

That caught Whis’ attention. He looked over at Bulma and caught her implication quickly.

“Oh my.” Whis giggled.

Bulma winked, then her expression morphed into a curious one. “Do gods and angels have holidays?” Bulma asked.

Whis considered this. Based on what he knew, humans considered holidays and reasons for celebration, there was not an equivalent. 

“Not the way you mortals do, no.”

“I think you might like this one-have you heard of Valentine’s Day?”

Whis shook his head.

“No, what’s that?”  
  


💝💘💖

Whis hummed to himself as he got everything ready. Beerus was awake for the first time in a while and the attendant wanted to surprise him. He had been preparing for this for some time and wanted everything to be perfect. 

Beerus entered the room yawning and scratching his ears. He was still in his pajamas. Whis couldn’t help but find it adorable. Since he had plans for the god, he didn’t make him go change.

“Good morning, my lord.” Whis greeted him.

He received a grunt in return. Beerus was always a little grumpy when he first woke up, so Whis was used to this. Besides, he had something that would wake him right up. 

“I have some special treats for you, Lord Beerus.”

As predicted Beerus straightened up and his eyes widened to normal size. 

“Special treats… Are they from Earth?”

“Yes they are -“

“Where are they, give them to me now Whis!”

Beerus interrupted Whis just as he was about to explain Valentine’s Day to him. Whis smiled, tight lipped trying to be patient.

“Now hold on Beerus, I’m trying to say-“

“Whis, that was an order. Stop talking and give me the treats!”

Something clenched in Whis’ chest when he realized just how foolish he had been. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Beerus, but he wasn’t looking; he was moving quickly searching around for the treats Whis promised. 

Giving up and sighing Whis grabbed his staff and released the one treat with a tag on it. He set it on the table and left. He didn’t wait to make sure Beerus found it, he didn’t say anything, he just left.   
  


💘💖💝

Whis was meditating for a while by the lake outside before Beerus came to join him. He slipped an eye open for a second before closing it again. Ignoring him. 

“C’mon Whis, I can tell you’re ignoring me.”

Whis sighed.

“What’s up with this package of food you gave me earlier?”

Whis kept his eyes closed but frowned. It was harder to ignore Beerus when he was right in front of him. 

“Whis, are you just going to stand there all day?”

Whis finally opened his eyes, narrowing them to glare at Beerus who stood in front of him. 

“What’s the matter with you?”

“If you just want more food you’ll have to wait. I’m busy.” Whis said curtly. 

Beerus narrowed his eyes as well. 

“Why are you acting so strangely?”

Whis thought about it and realized he was acting a little poorly. Rationally he knew Beerus hadn’t been rejecting him, he hadn’t even known what was happening. Beerus was just being his usual impatient self. He couldn’t stay mad at Beerus, he was simply too cute.

“They are from an earth holiday where couples celebrate by giving each other presents and then spending time together. Intimately.” He explained dryly, trying to sound impartial.

Beerus’ eyes widened. 

“So earlier, you were probably trying to explain that to me.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Beerus looked thoughtful.

“Is that all you had?”

“No, my lord.”

“Well, let’s celebrate this _Valandine’s_ Day correctly.”

“Valentine, my lord.” Whis chuckled. 

“Right.” Beerus nodded.

Whis leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the tip of Beerus’ nose. 

“Very well, Beerus.” Whis said his name fondly. 

He clicked his staff and several mountains of candy appeared.

“Now Bulma told me there’s lots of different sweets they eat, but the biggest one is chocolate. I loaded up a whole bunch. I hope you like them.”

Beerus looked around but soon his focus was back on Whis. 

“Besides eating piles of sweets, how did you say the earthlings celebrate this holiday?”

 _Oh my_. Whis held back a giggle. He leaned down and kissed Beerus for real this time. A head spinning, toes curling, heart bursting kind of kiss. After a moment Whis pulled back so he could look at Beerus again. 

“They spend time together, my lord.”

“Well, let's do that then, shall we?” Beerus stepped back and held out his hand. 

Whis took it and they began to walk back towards the base of the tree that made Beerus’ home. Whis paused.

“I should probably put all that back, we don’t want Oracle to eat it all. “

“Wait a minute, Whis.” Beerus let go of his hand and walked over to one of the piles. He grabbed a box and walked back. “Okay, go ahead.”

Whis chuckled to himself, before clicking his staff and the piles disappeared. Beerus came back over by him and they intertwined their fingers again. Whis smiled to himself as they walked back up and he slowly felt his worries from earlier slipping back away. 


End file.
